


(Art Trade for Pincherryontop) All is Fair...

by Ravvi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Emotional Manipulation, Impact Play, Light Bondage, Other, Painful Sex, Psychological Manipulation, Teasing, Underswap Sans, Verbal Bondage, anal penetration, black is a bit of a psychopath..., dom/sub elements, dubcon, fellswap sans - Freeform, over-clothes humping, swapberries, this is about as close as dubcon comes to straight-up non-con..., thought I may be mistaken, virgin blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravvi/pseuds/Ravvi
Summary: Black shows Blue his special attack.Inspiration picture below:https://pincherryontop.tumblr.com/post/164079268209/berrycest-spare-setion-thats-just-a-sketch-i-didThe overall prompt (VERY SUMMARIZED) was for a super naive Blue having a training session with Black.  Every time Black wins a round, he gets to show Blue his 'special attack.'  The first two times, Black just rubbed against him a little, nothing too serious.  But now Blue's lost three times in a row and Black is getting bored...





	(Art Trade for Pincherryontop) All is Fair...

Black’s favourite battles were fought in the mind.  Lure the enemy in, stun them with pain, make them believe that the situation was completely out of control.  Such battles were won without resorting to brute force and messy attacks.

And to the winner, go the spoils…

“This is what we agreed on, remember?” Black purred, eyelights glittering as he pinned his interdimensional double to the practice mat.

“I guess soOOOHH?!” Blue gasped, squirming in the other’s grip as Black leaned close and mouthed the edge of his jaw-line.  “T-this just isn’t much of an attack!”

“You keep saying that,” Black sighed, burying his face into the side of Blue’s neck and letting his teeth graze the sensitive bone under the little skeleton’s chin.  “But I’m not the one who lost the last three rounds, darling.”

Blue seethed, wondering if this sharper, less scrupulous version of himself might have been cheating.  Surely after all his training and hard work with Alphys, there was no way he should have been so easily-

“HAAA-” Blue gasped, trying to jerk away as the other skeleton ground his hips into Blue’s pelvis.  The motion forced his legs a little higher, and sent a tingling jolt through his pelvic inlet and into the pit of his mid-section.  It made him feel confused, excited, and a little sick all at the same time.  “What are you DOING?!”

“Oh sweetheart, you’re trembling,” Black cooed sympathetically, rocking slowly against the space between Blue’s spread legs with a leer.  He could feel his belt buckle catching on the bones underneath his double’s trousers, and Blue’s lovely legs twitching against him with every gentle rub.  “You want to know what I’m doing?”

“YES, I do, plHHNNNGH-” Blue choked as Black pressed his tongue between his lowest cervical vertebrae and licked slowly along the notch.

“Let me show you,” he whispered.

“S-show me?” Blue stammered, trying to force himself to stay still as Black continued to grind against him with deep, rolling strokes.  “Show me what?”

“My special attack, of course,” Black murmured, savoring Blue’s adorable little gasp as he playfully nipped the other’s collarbone.  “But I’ll only do it if you promise me something first.”

“Pro-MISE?!” Blue squeaked as Black suddenly thrust forward, bringing their bodies together with a muffled clack that was hard enough to make Blue’s ilium sting.  The pain only lasted a second before it rippled outward in a rush of heat, making the space between his legs feel tight and shockingly sensitive.

“Keep your arms here,” Black whispered, then guided Blue’s wrists down until they were resting at his sides.   “Don’t move them for any reason.  If you do…”

Black clenched his fingers around Blue’s wrists, so tightly that he felt the little skeleton flinch.

“Then I will have to punish you,” he breathed, then slowly released his grip.

“Ok,” Blue said shakily, keeping his hands in place.  A tiny voice in the back of his head was confused why Black thought this was so important, and the rest of him was terrified by the sudden, malicious coldness radiating off of the other skeleton.  There was something about it that reminded him…

“Good,” Black chuckled, expression and aura switching back to mischievous playfulness so quickly that it was shocking.  Blue blinked, suddenly unsure that he’d seen Black slip at all.  “Now tell me…” the other skeleton slowly slipped his fingers underneath Blue’s shirt and ran them lightly along his lowest ribs.   “…how does this feel?”

“W-weird?” Blue stammered, face burning as Black’s fingers trailed down his lowest vertebrae, then began to follow the line of his iliac crests.

“Be more specific,” Black murmured.

“Haaahh… it f-feels-“ Blue began, then broke off with a little moan as Black began to nudge his waistband aside.

“Yes?” Black purred, baring the smooth, unblemished expanse of the little skeleton’s ilium and sacrum.

“I-I don’t know how to e-explain-“ Blue spluttered, arms twitching at his sides as he clearly fought to keep them still.

“Do you like it?” Black murmured, brushing the tips of his phalanges down the curves of Blue’s pelvic girdle.  A soft, cyan glow flickered to life beneath his fingers, and Black gave him a knowing smile.  “It looks like you do.”

Blue flushed, then arched back with a sharp gasp as Black ran his fingers around the rim of his pelvic inlet.

“ _Haahh_ …hnNN- nNNGH!” Blue moaned as Black stroked the arch to either side of his pubic symphysis, then repeated the motion over and over with unbearably satisfying friction-

“Oh, Blue,” Black chuckled as the little skeleton’s magic surged downward and pressed outward against his fingers with an eager throb.  “How lewd.”

Eyes hooded, Black tore Blue’s pants down to his knees, exposing the glowing, cyan shaft that had formed between his legs.  Blue jerked his knees inward with a mortified whimper, then moved his hands inward to cover his groin…

“Oh dear,” Black said sadly, then surged forward, seized Blue’s wrists and re-pinned them at his sides.  “Have you forgotten your promise already, darling?   _I told you to keep these here_.”

“I’m sorry!” Blue cried, looking desperately confused and a little frightened.  Black didn’t look angry and cold like before, but the memory alone was enough to make his legs shake beneath the other skeleton’s fingers.  “I just…y-you’re m-making me- AHH!!” he yelped as Black shoved his knees to the side and landed a stinging smack on the back of his ilium.

“I’m making you?” Black asked breathlessly, savoring Blue’s shocked squeal of pain as he smacked him again.  “Have you no control over yourself?”

“I’m sorry!” Blue cried again, eyesockets wide and arms trembling as he held them tightly to the floor.

“Better,” Black purred, listening to Blue whimper as he rubbed the back of his stinging ilium.  “Now…”

He pulled one of his gloves off in his teeth, licked his palm, then wrapped his fingers around the base of Blue’s cock.  Slowly, he stroked upward, fingers gliding smoothly across the rapidly stiffening ecto-flesh.  Blue moaned, expression conflicted as sweat began to form a thin layer across his forehead.  He didn’t like this attack.   He supposed that made it a good one, but it wasn’t something that he would ever use.  It felt so...

“Tell me how this feels,” Black murmured, slicking his fingertips in the precum seeping from the tip of Blue’s cock.

  _Dirty._

“I-I c-c-can’t…d-don’t k-know,” Blue choked, hips slowly beginning to rock into Black’s hand.

“You don’t know how your own body feels?” Black snickered, squeezing down the length of Blue’s cock, over the small nub of flesh at the base, and then behind the construct to the tip of his tailbone.  “No wonder you keep losing our little play-fights.”

“I aAAH-“ Blue choked as Black pushed a finger into the tight rim of an entrance hidden behind his cock.  He sucked in a breath as Black pitilessly began to run the finger in and out, eyesockets watering as the intense friction burned.

“Keep those arms down, or I’ll have to punish you again,” Black said in a sing-songy tone.

Blue snapped his arms back to his sides, gasping for breath as Black added another finger and began scissoring him open and stroking his inner walls.  The magic forming the entrance was excruciatingly sensitive, and so tight that the steady pumping stung.  Worse, the sensation seemed to feed right into his cock, which felt so engorged that it was throbbing in time with Black’s merciless thrusts and leaking thick, cyan liquid all over his pelvis.  He wanted to touch, wanted to squirm and pull away, but Black had told him not to move…

“Oh sweetheart, are you crying?” Black crooned, tipping Blue’s flushed, quivering face upward with his free hand as tears began to roll down the little skeleton's cheeks.  “Is my attack too much for you?”

Blue’s answer was a mortified whimper. Black leered down at him, pushing deeper and moving more quickly as he forced Blue's body to accommodate him.  It was a different kind of victory, to take his naïve counterpart this way.   Willingly.  Cooperatively.  The very thought was intoxicating and heady, like jumping off a towering cliff with the knowledge that the ground didn’t dare break his fall.

Breathing heavily, Black tugged Blue’s pants down until they bunched around his ankles.  He frowned at them for a moment, then grinned darkly and slipped his head between Blue’s legs.

“I thought you were tougher than this,” Black whispered, fumbling with his belt-buckle as excitement made his hands shake.   “After all, don’t you call yourself _the Magnificent Sans_?”

Black let his trousers slip down and drew himself up, letting Blue's pants catch around the back of his neck.  The stiff fabric trapped the little skeleton's feet, forcing them to stay on Black's shoulders with his legs pressed against Black’s chest and pelvis lifted into the air. The position gave Black a deliciously lewd view of Blue’s swollen cock and delightfully easy access to his ass.

“You don’t look very _magnificent_ right now.”

Blue turned his face away as humiliation burned down the back of his neck, then jumped when he felt something hard slide once across his pelvic inlet.

“Hands down.” Black spat.

Blue curled his hands into fists as he struggled to keep them pressed to the practice mat, trembling as he watched Black press the tip of a glowing cock against the space above his tailbone.  The colour was darker than his own, like someone had mixed pure cyan with black paint.  What was Black going to do _now_?!  Surely he wasn’t…

Blue sucked in a breath as Black thrust forward and forced the tip of his shaft past the tight opening below Blue's cock. 

“N-NO! NO, S-STOP, TAKE IT OUT!  TAKE IT OUT!” Blue finally managed to scream as Black dragged him forward by his femurs, pushing deeper and deeper until he’d fully sheathed himself inside.  The hard construct strained at the walls of his magic with an excruciating sting, leaving him aching, breathless, and unable to focus on anything other than pain and a baffling wave of pleasure at feeling so, unbearably full...

“Relax. Y-you’ll…get used…to it,” Black groaned, eyelights losing focus as Blue clenched around him so tightly he almost climaxed from the sheer intensity of the pressure and heat.

“ **NO**!” Blue screamed, finally disobeying Black’s orders to push ineffectively at the other skeleton’s hands.  “LET ME GO, LET ME GO, LET ME GO-“

“God damn it,” Black sighed with frustration, leaning forward to dump Blue’s legs off of his shoulders and pulling out of his ass with a slick pop.  Blue scrambled backward the second he was free, pulling his knees together with a pained sob.

“W-what did y-you do?” Blue choked after a long second, looking up at Black with terrified desperation.  He was holding his hands to either side of his still-erect cock, like he was afraid to touch it.  “W-why isn’t it going away?!”

Black glared down at him incredulously.  Had Blue seriously never experimented with sexual magic before?  The thought seemed laughable, but maybe it made sense, considering how far he’d let their little game go before ending it.   Poor naïve idiot…

“You didn’t let me finish my attack, that’s why,” Black said coldly.  “Why did you think I told you to _keep your arms down_?”

“B-but it _hurt_ ,” Blue whimpered, tears rolling down his cheekbones.

“It’s an attack,” Black said scathingly.  “What, did you think it was going to feel nice?”

“I-I-I…”

Black roughly pulled his pants up and stood, looking down at the little skeleton with a thin sneer.  “I should leave you like this, since you can’t even keep your promises.”

“NO!  N-no, please d-don’t,” Blue sobbed.

“Then get your ass back over here and lie down,” Black spat, anticipation roaring through his body in a surge of dark excitement.  “And this time, listen when I say you’ll get used to it.”

Slowly, shakily, Blue complied.  He whimpered when Black tore his pants completely off and tossed them aside, but otherwise lay completely still.

“Better,” Black breathed, then lifted the little skeleton's hips into position

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm, I definitely have a thing for psychopathic characters and verbal bondage together. Yep, that's definitely a thing :9
> 
> This was an art trade with @pincherryontop over on Tumblr, so if you liked this, then definitely go check out their blog. So many glorious skeleton pictures, so little time...
> 
> As always, feel free to comment and ask questions!


End file.
